


Unlikely Animal Friendships

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unlikely Friendships, day three?, guinea pigs, lardo week, pet giving, the beginning of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey sees a sign advertising "Free Baby Guniea Pigs" and lardo has been thinking about getting a pet recently.





	Unlikely Animal Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to come out like four days ago and be longer but I decided I needed to change the whole thing after work today. I hope you enjoy!

Lardo was cleaning her brushes in the kitchen sink when Nursey walked in looking very nervous and holding a cardboard box. She eyed him suspiciously as he put the box on the table and cleared his throat. Slowly, she moved over to look at what was in the box but Nursey blocked her view as he spoke at top speed. 

“This is either the moment we become best best friends or enemies. I found some baby guinea pigs and who needed a home and I feel like you might be able to give them one.”

Lardo darted around the box to see two small, brown furry balls, each the size of her palm, and squeaked.

“Best friends. We’re best friends.” She picked the both up, one in each hand and brought them to rest against her chest. “I can’t believe you brought me actual babies.”

Nursey breathed a sigh of relief and scritched the nose of the fluffier pig. “I knew you were missing having a pet and loved these little guys so when I saw the sign it felt right. I know you’re not supposed to give people pets but the Mom these guys used to belong to was pretty chill if you decided you didn’t want them.”

Lardo instinctively pulled the guinea pigs closer. “No one is getting my babies.”

She was already planning out the cage design in her head and how to get all the things the required for good guinea pig care. They needed food and water bottles and bedding and a cage a little more sturdy and larger than the cardboard box they came in. Pet shopping was so much fun and she had some cash saved up that she was planning on spending on a fish at some point. “Wanna cement best friends status by coming shopping with me for stuff for these lil guys?”

Nursey practically jumped at the chance.

Pet shopping was exhausting but by the time they had finished Lardo had decided to call the extra fluffy pig Muffin and the smooth one Pecan. As they set up the indoors enclosure they let the pigs run on Lardo’s bed and occasionally took breaks to pat and snuggle with them. It was a perfect afternoon and the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two humans and four guinea pigs.


End file.
